Du hättest es nicht sehen sollen
by kakao
Summary: Duo's letzte Gedanken... [death, darkfic, sad] [COMPLETE] [KEIN Yaoi]


**Titel:** Du hättest es nicht sehen sollen

**Autor:** Kakao

**Fanfiction**: Gundam Wing

**Pairing**: -

**Warnung**: death, sad

**Story:** Duo's letzte Gedanken...

**Kommentar**: Ich ... weiß nicht, am liebsten schreibe ich solche darkfics. Vorallem schreibe ich sie, wenn ich selbst nicht bei bester Laune bin... Schreibt mir ein paar Kommentare, ja?

**Du hättest es nicht sehen sollen**

Das Leben kann schön sein, wenn man es in die Hand, wenn man etwas daraus macht. Aber... was ist, wenn man es wirklich versucht, doch es einem nicht gelingt? Wenn man nicht das Leben, sondern das Leben einen selbst in der Hand hat? Wenn das Leben über dich und nicht du über das Leben bestimmst? 

Ich seufze laut. Es ist ein Teufelskreis und ich versuche ihm zu entrinnen, doch ich kann nicht. Je mehr ich mich gegen das Leben wehre, desto schlimmer wird es. Es ist ein Albtraum. Manchmal wünsche ich mir einfach aufzuwachen und ein normales Leben zu leben, so wie es andere auch tun. Natürlich hat jeder seine kleinen Probleme... natürlich kann nicht jeder mit diesen klar kommen und unter diese Personen falle ich. Ich bin ein Mensch, der Enttäuschungen nicht verkraften kann, ich bin jemand, der es nicht schafft über Hindernisse zu steigen.

Meine Beine tragen mich hinunter, in die gemeinschaftliche Küche. Seit zwei Jahren wohne ich nun hier, in diesem riesigen Haus, dass wir uns zu fünft teilen. Es sind meine Freunde, die mit mir zusammen hier leben, und doch... bin ich nicht glücklich. 

Manchmal bin ich einfach nur deprimiert, vor allem wenn ich kleine Kinder sehe, wie sie fröhlich sich am Spielplatz austoben und dabei von ihren Eltern beobachtet werden. Da frage ich mich, warum ich von Gott bestraft worden bin und ohne Eltern aufwachsen musste. Doch ich bin darüber hinweg... ich hatte keine schlechte Kindheit.

Ich öffne eine Lade, falle wieder in Gedanken. Manchmal wünschte ich mir, wie ein normaler Teenager aufzuwachsen. Einfach... die Freiheit genießen, zur Schule gehen, mit Freunden Spaß haben. Doch ich kann nicht... ich bin ein Pilot. Ein Gundam Pilot. Und bei jedem Einsatz riskiere ich mein Leben, für nichts und wieder nichts. Und so denke ich mir, ist es doch egal, wie ich mein Leben beende. Ob ich nun bei einer Mission oder durch meine eigene Hand sterbe... ist doch im Endeffekt das Gleiche, oder?

  
Ein Grinsen schmückt nun meine Lippen. Ja, ich freue mich. Endlich... bald ist es vorbei. Alles vorbei. Und ich bin froh, dass ich nicht an Himmel und Hölle glaube... so brauche ich wenigstens keine Angst haben, denn in den Himmel würde ich sicher nicht kommen. 

Ich nehme mir ein Messer heraus... das blanke Metall glänzt im fahlen Licht der Küchenlampe. Verkrampft umschließt meine Hand den Griff des Messers und ich drehe mich um, marschiere die Stufen hinauf, hinein in mein Zimmer, welches ich mir mit Heero teile. 

Ob sie mich vermissen werden? Ob sie um mich trauern werden? Quatre vielleicht... Trowa wird auch erschüttert sein... aber Heero und Wufei? Wahrscheinlich werden sie es mit einem leichten Schulterzucken hinnehmen... Oder sich aufregen, dass ich es nicht schon eher tat. 

Okay... letzteres glaube ich eher nicht, obwohl ich in letzter Zeit eine ziemliche Nervensäge gewesen bin und sie mich dafür verflucht haben. Ja... ich glaube, sie werden mich auch vermissen, obwohl sie es nie zugeben würden.

Ich dämpfe das Licht, öffne das Fenster um ein letztes Mal die frische Luft der Nacht zu genießen. Kann sein, dass ich das vermissen werde... aber mehr auch nicht. 

Ich lege mich auf das frisch überzogene Bett, breite mich darin aus und atme tief durch, schließe meine Augen. Ich lächle und setze langsam das Messer an meinem Handgelenk an...

Ich bin fest entschlossen, alles hier enden zu lassen... Und ich müsste lügen, wenn ich behaupte, dass jetzt mein ganzes Leben an mir vorbeizieht. Das tut es nämlich nicht... mein Leben bestand aus Enttäuschen, Intrigen, Hinterhalt und...  dem Tod. Mehr nicht. 

Ich höre Schritte... was? Ich setze mich auf, verstecke das Messer hinter meinem Rücken und plötzlich geht auch schon die Tür auf. Kalt starrt mich Heero an, sehe ich da ein wenig Verwunderung in seinem Gesicht? 

"Was machst du hier?" fragt er mich und ich zucke mit den Schultern...

„Ist ja auch mein Zimmer, oder?" stelle ich als Gegenfrage, lehne mich gegen die Wand hinter mir und beobachte ihn, wie er seinen Laptop holt und wieder zur Tür geht. Bevor er das Zimmer verlässt, dreht er sich noch einmal zu mir um...

„Wir erwarten dich unten, wir müssen etwas Wichtiges besprechen."

Ein kurzes Nicken von mir und schon ist er verschwunden.... Ich setze das Messer ein weiteres Mal an... Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich will nicht mehr... Niemand wird mich vermissen, niemand…

Das kalte Metall bohrt sich in meine Haut und ich lehne meinen Kopf zurück, meine Augen geschlossen. Es tut nicht weh, ich spüre keine Schmerzen.... Ich fühle nur wie das heiße Blut über meine Haut rinnt und auf das Bettlaken tropft.... 

„Lebt wohl... flüstere ich, öffne meine Augen, als ich etwas höre... ein letztes Mal blicke ich in kobaltblaue Augen, welche mich entgeistert anstarren... Nein... Was macht er hier? Heero sollte es nicht mit ansehen... das habe ich nicht gewollt. 

Und als ich seine warmen Hände um meine spüre, kommen Tränen in mir auf und ein dumpfes Gefühl macht sich in mir breit...

... ich bereue es.

Owari


End file.
